


Kissed by an Angel

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark runs into someone in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed by an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> IM POSTING THIS FROM MY IPAD SO JUST IGNORE HORRIBLE FORMATTING IF IT'S THERE THANKS  
> ALSO THIS IS A SONGFIC FOR FIRST DATE BY BLINK-182

Mark gripped the steering wheel tightly in a vain attempt to stop shaking. If he wanted to make a decent first impression, he needed to pull himself together, and soon.

He opened the car door and stepped out, the sound of the same door closing echoing through the darkening neighborhood before returning the street to serene silence. He knew his date was inside the house in front of him, and for some reason, the thought made his heart rate jump. Cursing himself silently, he thought back to the event that had started everything, the warm haze of memory calming him.

~

Mark had just barely escaped the arms of a much-too-flirty girl and was rushing to get as far away as possible when he turned the corner and ran straight into a junior foreign exchange student. Not being able to keep his balance, the other student fell; Mark, still being affected by the momentum of running, was still moving forward, and tripped over the other's foot and would have face planted onto the dirty floor under him if it wasn't for the exchange student's arm shooting out and pushing Mark sideways. His glasses flew off at the impact with the other student's hand and Mark cursed, fearing the worst.

"Oh god, are ye hurt?" the apparent Irishman asked, pushing himself off of the ground. "Do ye need help gettin' up?" A blurry hand extended out in front of Mark, and he noticed that his glasses were in the stranger's hand.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good. I shouldn't have been running, sorry," Mark said, sitting up and taking his glasses back. Luckily, they hadn't been affected much, and he breathed a sigh of relief before sliding the frames onto his face. Looking up, he got his first good look at the younger student above him.

The first thing Mark noticed about him was his wrists- multicolored bracelets covered both of them. Where the bracelets stopped, the sleeves of his too-small black shirt began, leading up to a slightly lopsided grin and a pair of impossibly blue irises. Heavy eyebrows framed his nearly hypnotic eyes, and his short, light brown hair was styled up, adding to the almost elf-like appearance of his pierced ears. 

As he gripped onto the other student's hand to pull himself up, Mark found himself compelled to compliment him on his appearance, because hot /damn/. Before he could really stop himself, he heard the words tumble out of his mouth.

"You look hot."

Not understanding at first, the surprisingly shorter man reached up to scratch behind his ear, making it wiggle a little. "In this thing? Nah, I'll be fine," he said.

"No, I mean appearance wise." Mark nearly smacked himself in the face. "Fuck, I'm sorry, god, that was rude, sorry, let me try-" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath before beginning again.

"I'm Mark," he said, offering his hand out. The junior smiled, a light blush dusting his face from the senior's compliment.

"Sean, but call me Jack," he said, taking Mark's hand and shaking it.

"Uh, listen," Mark began, his palms a little sweaty with nervousness. "I find you... really attractive, and I know we literally just met, but I kinda really want to get to know you, and stuff, so... would it be okay if I... asked you out?"

Jack grinned and Mark's heart melted. He was so screwed.

~

Mark laughed at his own decision to randomly ask this complete stranger out on a whim, but he was excited. And really, really scared.

He was now at Jack's door and was about to knock when the man himself opened the door, a hat now atop his head and covering the tips of his ears. He yelled a goodbye into the house and stepped out before promptly closing the door.

They looked at each other for a few moments before bursting with laughter, and they made their way back to Mark's car. As they drove off, they made small talk, the conversation topic ranging from music to careers and eventually made it to video games, and Mark thought that maybe, just maybe, it would work out.

~

They went to the county fair and Mark ended up buying tons of cotton candy for the both of them. They spent a few hours competing against each other at different amusement games, and Jack won Mark a prize from hitting the strength test button all the way up to the bell with the hammer. The prize, for some reason, was just a huge pink moustache plushie. Mark loved it.

Later on, while they were looking for something to do, they happened to walk by the ferris wheel, and Jack surprised Mark when he suddenly grabbed onto Mark, their fingers automatically intertwining. Mark looked down at Jack's shaking hand and up at Jack's face, which was twisted with fear.

"Hey, you okay?" Mark soothingly asked, and when Jack turned to face Mark, his expression calmed down.

"Y-yeah, I'm just... afraid of heights, is all." He smiled weakly before noticing their hands' embrace, and a horrified expression came over him. "O-oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean I should've asked-"

"Hey, no, it's fine," Mark said, tightening his grip slightly. "I... actually like it," he admitted, his free hand reaching up to rub at his neck, his face growing redder by the second. Jack laughed, his hand covering his mouth, and Mark thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

They walked around a bit more before finding a good spot to just sit down and look at the lights and munch on cotton candy. Jack looked absolutely gorgeous in the dim, yet colorful lighting, and Mark couldn't help but stare at the Irishman next to him.

Mark mustered up some courage to compliment Jack again, his heart beating like crazy.

"You look... really pretty, right now," he stuttered, and Jack's wonderful, curious eyes met Mark's stupid brown ones.

"Not as pretty as you, cheeky bastard," Jack replied, and Mark's stomach did a flip.

"Me? You're joking! I had no idea what I was gonna do with my hair. I just kinda put gel in it and put it up. You, on the other hand..." Mark paused, blush creeping onto his face as the awkward few seconds dragged on. "You look super good. Honestly."

"No, I don't! I put a hat on 'cause of how lazy I am. I didn't even wear anythin' special. Now I'm wishin' I did, so I could look at least as half as attractive as you." Jack's mouth formed into a shy and slightly flirtatious grin, and he covered his mouth again.

"Why do you do that?" Mark shifted the subject, trying to will his pulse down from the compliment.

Jack looked down at the ground underneath their feet, sighing. "Don't like my teeth," he muttered barely loud enough for Mark to hear.

"I do, if that counts," Mark said, and Jack's eyes met his again. A genuine smile formed on Jack's face, and Mark could tell he was holding his hand back. The thought fueled him on, making sure this precious person knew that he was wonderful.

"See? Gorgeous," Mark spilled without hesitation. Jack's ears and cheeks grew pink and Mark honestly thought that it was the cutest thing ever.

They spent the rest of the night looking at the lights and eating cotton candy, and when they finally got back to Jack's house, they didn't want to leave each other. 

They stayed in the car for a bit, registering everything that had happened. After a few minutes of silence, Jack turned to Mark and thanked him, opening the car door.

Mark was about to reply with an "Any time" when he found himself suddenly unable to speak. He felt lips against his and his eyes threatened to pop out of his head when he realized Jack was literally kissing him.

Not that it lasted for long; Jack pulled away within two seconds. When he did, Mark was left with that surprised look on his face, and Jack giggled, his hand coming up to cover his mouth again.

"C-can we do this again? My treat," Jack said, his eyes crinkling in the corners. "If ye' don't mind, that is."

Still in a daze from the kiss, Mark shook his head to rid the fog of emotions that was clouding his brain. He somehow managed out an affirmative, and Jack said he would text. They said their final goodbyes and Mark drove away once Jack was safely in his home, feeling like he had just been kissed by an angel.

No, he corrected himself as he pulled up to his driveway. He /was/ kissed by an angel.


End file.
